pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Biathlon Rifle
created with Pimp My Gun. (Default)|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * (Recon mode)|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 6 (Level 2-Level 7) 10 (Level 8 - Level 12) 14 (Level 13 - Level 17) 18 (Level 18 - Level 21) 22 (Level 22 - Level 27) 24 (Level 28 - Level 38)|fire_rate = 74|capacity = 5/10 (Level 2 - Level 12) 6/12 (Level 13 - Level 27) 7/14 (Level 28 - Level 38)|mobility = 120|accuracy = High|range = Long|upgrades = N/A (Stats automatically increase when leveling up)|theme = Olympics themed|cost = Obtained from participating in the tournament in anyway|level_required = Level 2}} The Biathlon Rifle '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. It is awarded to all players who are engaged in any 2020 tournament (steaming, actual participant, etc.) Appearance It appears as a silver-white rifle. It has a black skeleton stock with an extended silver buffer tube and a black butt. The body is slick and has a silver trigger, trigger guard on the bottom, As well as a grey receiver with a black scope. The weapon also features a black handguard grip and a black barrel. When entering Recon mode, the peripheral vision will increase, which will increase the movement speed of the user. Strategy It does a variety of damage depending on the level bracket. This is paired with its decent fire rate and average capacity with high mobility. It also has the ability to have the user enter Recon mode, which will increase the movement speed of the, can be activated by pressing the weapon icon. Tips * Try to get a hidden area for covering due to it's slower fire rate. * The high mobility allows the one to jump/move around at high speeds, making it harder for enemies to hit you. * Strafe to minimize the damage from fast firing weapons. * Use Recon mode when traversing over long distances. ** This is useful when keeping prepared for a long range engagement, as one could be vulnerable when equipping their melee weapon. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Try ambushing the user with a close quarters weapon such as Flaming Volcano when they are unaware. * Use weapons/gadgets that have the ability to slow down its users to make them easier to hit. * Area Damage weapons can disorientate players, especially when they enter Recon mode Attributes * '''Single Shots * Scoped * '''Recon Mode: '''Activates when travelling a total of 500m ingame in a match, jumping included. ** '''Speed Boost: '''Increases movement speed by 10% for 7 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Olympics themed Supported Maps * Sniper Fortress * Destroyed Megalopolis Weapon Setups This weapon is perfect for rushing and mobile playstyles, utilize Recon mode effectively to gain momentum and speed against enemies. Trivia * The design is based off of the standard design of off a Biathlon rifle. * Depending on the nation the player is in, the player can equip the flag of their respective as a skin. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Speed Boost Category:Themed